ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man
Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man is an Upcoming video game based on the comic book series of the same name, and incorperate elements of it's own with a teenage Peter Parker as well. It will be presented by Activision and created by Beenox and Marvel, Who did Shattered Dimensions, and Edge of Time. Voice Cast Main Character *Vincent Martella as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Supporting Characters *Stephanie Sheh - Gwen Stacy *James Arnold Taylor - Harry Osborn *Mae Whitman - Mary Jane Watson *Kari Wahlgren - Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Khary Payton - Hobie Brown/The Prowler *Mindy Sterling - Aunt May Parker *J.K. Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson *Clancy Brown - Captian George Stacy *Matt Lanter - Flash Thompson *Olivia Hack - Liz Allen *Kevin Michael Richardson - Joseph "Robbie" Robertson *Grey DeLisle - Betty Brant, Jean DeWolff *Daran Norris - Frank Castle/The Punisher *Christopher B. Duncan - Luke Cage/Power Man *Loren Lester - Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Kate Higgins - Angelica Jones/Firestar *Jason Marsden - Bobby Drake/Iceman *Troy Baker - Richard Rider/Nova *David Kaye - Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Robin Atkin Downes - Marc Spector/Moon Knight *Steven Jay Blum - James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine Villians *Steven Jay Blum - Green Goblin, Chameleon **Steven Weber - Norman Osborn *Peter MacNicol - Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius *Travis Willingham - Venom/Eddie Brock, Jr. *Thomas F. Wilson - Sandman/Flint Marko *Roger Craig Smith - Electro/Max Dillion *James Arnold Taylor - Mysterio/Quenton Beck, The Spot/Johnathan Ohmn *Dee Bradley Baker - Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard, Mac Gargan/Scorpion, Swarm *Jim Cummings - Kraven the Hunter, The Tinkerer *Daran Norris - Rhino, Beetle *Corey Burton - Vulture/Adrian Toomes *Peter Lurie - Bullseye, Sabertooth *Michael Gough - Shocker *Bill Faggerblakke - Hydro-Man *Troy Baker - Doctor Doom/Victor Von Doom, Whirlwind/David Cannon *Kristen Potter - Lucia Von Bardas *Robin Atkin Downes - Morbius the Living Vampire *John DiMaggio - Hammerhead, The Juggernaut *John Noble - The Kingpin/Wilson Fisk *Quinton Flynn - Carnage/Cletus Kassady *Derek Stephen Prince - Hobgoblin Story Recently there are thugs going around committing serious crimes and are using pretty advanced weaponry and technology.The game starts with Spider-Man hearing gun fire so he heads towards it and after arriving finds some of the thugs that have been using the advanced technology.The player must then defeat all of them and after defeating them a cutscene happens where Spider-Man looks at the weapons and armour and finds that they belong to Oscorp so Spider-Man decides to check out Oscorp so the player must then get Spider-Man to Oscorp and after arriving it is revealed in a cutscene that three weeks ago some technollogy and weapons were stolen so now Spider-Man must find out who stole the equipment and at the same time stop crimes throughout New York City. Gameplay This game will have gameplay similar to that of the amazing Spider-Man in Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions and Edge of Time but will be a free roam game like the movie based games and will have comic book-like graphics similarly to the amazing universe in Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions. Trivia The game will incorporate elements of the Ultimate universe such as Eddie Brock and the Symbiote's back story, The Lizard's visual appearance, Doctor Doom's back story and Spider-Man's immunity to vampirisim. Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillians Category:Marvel Comics Category:Video games Category:Action Category:Adventure